Ash life
by riosrichie8984
Summary: Ash have powers in this fic to protect Pokémon and doesn't know about 10 female Pokémon want him. and one male. Ash/harem.
1. Chapter 0

I reveiw making for a male pokemon for ash harem the chocies are Mewtwo, Luciaro (shiny) , Entien, and of coures pikachu. Top five will make it if not then all.

Also know i want some choices for ash haerm and powers.

Ash harem have Gardevoir, Mew, Glaceon, and thanks to darklord1987 Ho-oh and Arceus. But still need five more so first top five reveiw pokemon wll probley make it.

Ash powers list only have, Super speed , and the power to control ice along with the origanal Arua and physics. So sent me your pick please and if you do you get a cookie. so please Reveiw and\or pm me thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 1

So let just start the story and mini rant it before he meet Grintna and his six badge His harem have Ho-oh,Arceus,Glceoen,Gardevoir, Kyurem,Giratina,Mew, twins lucario (shiny),last one still needed all these are girls, So the choice could be a male or female pokemon, first reveiws wins.

A young trainer who was 12 years old was walking to his next gym badge , when he heard a rustling on his right. He and pikachu turn to see a very hurt Glaceon walk out and fell to the floor. Ash was worried, then he here Dawn say "My luck it a Glaceon, perfect for my next contest." Ash was angry that Dawn wasn't thinking about it health and when she was about to thruoght a pokeball at it, Ash grab it from her hand and said "Dawn it hurt I need to get it to a pkemon center and you need to earn that pokemon threw a battle not while it hurt." Dawn got angry that she said "You know what I'm tire of your pokemon are frieands, they are tools get it throught your head." But Ash said "You can travel by your self then." "Find let go Brock." Brock look at her with angry and said "What make you think I'm going with you get out now or your going to regget seeing us." Dawn was Angry and said "Fine, but that Glaceon coming with me now hand it over." Ash was angry decide to leave her there. Ash gave Brock his hat and put pikachu in his pokeball, pikachu knew he have to get Glaceon to a center ,but still hate it. Dawn and Brock was surpise till Ash ask "Brock where is the closet town?" Brock said "It should be five miles ahead even if we ran, we would't make for at laest for 5 to 6 hours." Ash said "I see you there my frieand." Ash then pick up the very hurt Glacoen and ran really fast that he was a blur.(If you see how Flash ran you get the idea.) Ash left a shock Dawn and awe Brock standing alone. He was already covering 5 miles in 2 mintues. He stop in front the pokemon center and saw a lot of shock faces. He swaet drop thinking 'I have to be more careful in the futuer' He then saw the news lady and her camra man looking at him in shock and Ash thinking 'Everyone knows now , but worried about that later got to get it inside.' Ash ran in the pokemon center with his very less blurr speed (Kid Flash speed.)and saw nurse Joy at the counter, so he ran to her saying "This pokemon need help!" She look at him and the pokemon he was holding and say " Goodness let get her heal up now." So Ash let her do her thing and waited for three hours to Joy came out and said " She be alright after a good night sleep." Thank goodness." "I must said is she your pokemon because she seem train." Ash knew that question was coming and said "No." Nurse Joy look happy and said " If you want her she yours." This caught Ash off guard as he said "Really?' Nures Joy look at Ash and said "She need someone to take care of her and she really shy and try to run back to you, alot." Ash said "Said no more I'll look after her." Joy smile and said "Thank you and you could go see her right now." So Ash said his thanks and went to see his new pokemon. He saw her on a bed, He went to her and ask" Hey are you okay?" She just nod her head at smiled and ask "Do you want to come with me on my advetuer as both my pokemon and frieand?" She jump on him and lick his face like a yes and fell asleep in his embrace. Ash just smile and fell asleep also. He thougth tomorrew will be a good day. But he didn't know that a lot of people saw the news and alot of them will want to ask him question and see if they can copide his power.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for chencking my story out and finally found the last two pokemon one is a shiny lopunny who get mistaking for a female and Shaymin. the ides came from a guest and a song. So don't hate. Now to the story.

Ash was waking up from his sleep to see a Glaceon still asleep on him. 'Wonder what she dreaming about.' Ash thought as was waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later, she woke up. Ash saw this and said "Hey, how your sleep?"

"Great."

"Tha- wait did I just understand you."

"Uhh yes, is that bad."

"No is really surpising is all."

"Oh okay, not to change the topic or anything, but how are you able to run that fast and yes I was awake for that."

"To tell the truth I have no idea. But I want to know how you where that beat up?"

"I was attack by some wild Pokémon after my abandon me for not being strong."

"Do you know his name?"  
"No."  
"All well, he won't hurt you anymore and now you are one of my Pokémon and friend you are safe."  
"Thank you master."  
"Please call me Ash."  
"Ok."

So after they got done talking Broke came looking mad with Dawn. Ash said "I thought I told you leave us alone."  
Dawn said "I'm here for my Glaceon Idiotic."

"Too late for that Dawn, she part of my team/family, so she not going with you."

"You will pay for this Ash."

Broke was relieve that she was gone and look at Ash with sadness. "Ash, I have to good home for awhile."

"WHAT?!"  
"I be here for your league thought, so on till then this goodbye my friend."  
"Bye Broke."  
So that how Ash was on the road to his next gym badge with only a Pikachu and a Talking Glaceon.

As they were walking Ash sense two very weak aura and told both Pokémon he be right back.

Ash saw two shiny Lucario one was white as snow and the other was a golden. He saw their aura was almost gone so he took out his glove that use to belong to sir Arian and walk over to the Lucarios. They saw a human coming and was scare till they hear him said in a soothing voice "Don't be scare, I'm here to help repair your aura, but you need to trust me ok."

They look at himtry to see if their a lie in his aura, but it seem they can't find one. So they nod their heads. Ash walk over to them and try to mix his aura with theirs, but couldn't. He thought 'My aura most go in them in a different way.' He then saw their lips and then blush. 'Oh Mew this going to be awark later.'

"Hey I need you two to close your eyes to I said to open them." They did that and Ash was nerves. He steel his nerves and kiss the white Lucario. To said she was shock was an under stament. She fainted right their as her aura was fix. Ash did the same for the other one and got the same result. He thought 'they are so going to kick my ass. Might as well take them back and fix their wounds. Wonder how the others will reacted to this." So with that he pick them up and took them to his camp.

I know I made Dawn seem like a bitch, but I don't like her, May, and Misty, I don't know why ether mayby because their always mean to ash and/or bosses. So no Flame about making them mean and they will be bash somewhat.  
Ok now tell me how Ash should meet the male shiny Luponny. May the father of understanding guide you.


	4. Chapter 3

As i go throught the story know that Ash will in hertage his powers later in the story. so on with the story.

Ash was able to get the Lucarios to his camp and told his pokemon what happen. They were shock to find out that Ash could use Aura, beside pikachu, And Ash left tho the nearse town for medicen. He notice alot of people were looking at him as he walk out of the store. He ran out of there really fast before anyone ask questions.

Ash was putting on bandage on the hurt pokemon as they woke up. Ash saw this and said "Are two oh ok?"

Whit one said " Yes and thank you for fixing our aura,even if you did kiss us."  
Ash blush trying to come up with something and got nothing.

But the Gold one was shock to see him blushing as if he understood what her sister said.  
"Sis i think he could understand us."

"He can not, Aurum he a human."

"He can Snow watch, What my name?"

Ash was shock to see them talk that he stture. "S-s-she said your n-name was A-aurum right."

Neatlsy to say Snow was shock too she said "He mix our arura together wich means he can understand us and.." She was blushing hard while saying this "He is our finacea."

Ash was shock as he heard that, so he said "Please explain please."

Snow was nervouse to explain. "Well you see with us Lucarios when your fuss the arua thruoght the mouth in create a seal that can not be broken to death, thus making it a wedding contrast."

Ash was didn't know wether to be happy or worrie. So he ask "Is it a crime to be wed to a human."  
"No."  
"Oh that good, but do you want this."  
Which earn him a arura speres to the gut.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR THINKING WE WANT OUT OF THIS!"

"You don't?"

"We kind of fell for you when you kiss us."

"Oh."

"Well do you two want to come with me on my jorney ."

"Yes."

"Well welcome to my family."

He then throught two pokeballs and catch was a succedful capture. But the pokeballs disaeper and Ash thought 'Oh man they are going to kill me if I don't get them back quickle.' Ash used his speed to put every thing away. While pickachu was demeaning to be his best pokemon for the wedding. Glaceon was thinking of asking the twins to share Ash. After Ash finshed he pit Glaceon in her pokeball, grabe pikachu and ran as fast as he can to the nearsted pokemon center. When he got their he call professer oke.

"Hey professer oke is my new pokemon there?"

"Oh, Ash my boy, yes they are here and wating tranfer."

"You know me so well eh professer."

"Of course Ash and I saw the news about you and your powers you have to be more careful ok."

"Sorry. Anyways I'm sending-"

"Ash, After seeing yourself helping all pokemon and your kind heart I took off the limited for you."

"Really. thanks send them over please and thank you again."

"Your welcome and be safe, also sending an egg over I explain it to you tomorrow, I have work to do."  
"Ok, then see you till tomorrow."  
"Bye Ash."

Ash was waiting for the three to arrive when Paul walk in and said "Move away from the tranfer I need to get the new Pokemon I caught."

"I'm wating for my new three pokemon."

"Oh Okay, I can wait. So who your team?"  
"Doing okay still need to work on ther speed thought, How about yours?"  
"Not bad, but I need to make them work on there aim."  
"This is by far the close we got to frieadly chat ever, you know that right."  
"Yes."  
"Good just making sure you know."

Ash pokemon came and he let them out of there pokeballs. But they were angry and yelled "YOU DARE LEAVES YOUR WIFES IN A CARE OF AN OLD MAN!"  
Ash was about to make an excuse when Paul said "Nice caugth Ash. But why do they look piss."

Ash told Paul everything about. Paul Said in a mean tone "I'm better be invited to the wedding."  
"Of course you are."  
"Good, anyway I got my pokemon and be off now. See ya."  
"okay, Don't forget your poker face dude."  
"I won't."

Ash took his wifes to nurse joy, Who was happy Ash for getting two brides, to rent a room and get his pokemon check.

Later at night

'Man it was a long day and this egg look ready to hacht in about a day or two. Might as well get some shut eyes.'  
But as he fell to sleep he didn't notcied thrre pokemon climb in his bed and fell asleep with him. To he wake up of coures.

So I decied to add three more pokemon, but it most be female and a landgery. Also in the next chapter Ash will meet the male shiny luppony and Joey. No flames.


	5. Chapter 5

No flams and please revewie.

Ash was on the phone with his mom, telling her he in a marraige contract. She was overjoy that her son was getting marraie. So after the details and such, he call professer Oak. "Okay Professer, please tell me why I got an egg?"

"Well you see Ash, the egg is going to hatch soon and need someone to see as it parent."

"So, you decide it be best for me to rasie it." "Yes."  
"Well the girls would like a child, I guess this will make them happy."  
"I got to go Ash, becareful and Bye."  
"See ya, professer."

So, Ash hang up the phone and went to tell his pokemon about this.

Later

Ash was walking down a moution path with pikachu. He was enjoying the peace and quite, when he heard a scream. He ran to the scream to see a shiny Luponny running away from a Ryhorn. Ash knew what was going on and decide to help. So he told pikachu to use quick attack to get really close and use Iron tail. Pikachu did what he was told and the Ryhorn went screaming once it saw a trainer thinking Ash will try to catch it. Ash went up to the Luponny and ask "Are you okay sir?"

"you know I'm a Guy."  
"Yes, it quit simple to see that."  
"You my frieand is awsome."  
"thank you."  
"Hey I know it may seem straght forward, but can I go with you on your journey, So that why I won't be stalk by all of the guys I see."  
"I don't see why not. But Stay in your pokeball to you meet your other team mats."  
"Ok."

Ash threw a pokeball at the male pokemon and caught him. Ash decide to camp for the night, seeing how late it is. 'Tomorrow I'm to get my fourth badge.' So he got his sleeping bag ready and went to bed.

I know it was rush but I'm working on "Flipy reading Gumdall" , "Son of the Moon" and "Davis love story". And to anwser a review I'm adding a male pokemon to spice things up and to make this fun. so tell me What should hatch from the egg.


	6. Chapter 6

No flam and please don't hate me.

As Ash was setting up a tent, He was attack by some team Galaxies grunts. Ash said "I doubt you came to party, So what do you guys want?"

A women with strain hair color said "Silence boy,we'rer hear to take you to a lab to copy your powers for our own used."

Of course our hero just said "Really, really, So your saying beside capture me when my guard down you tell me your plain to gloate."

The womensnake her foreheade in the fact he was right. Ash was about to said something when he was shock by a wire on his leg. Thus making him unable to run. Mars, (If you guess it her have a cookie) felt gulity in hurting him. Mars about to tell a grunt to release him, when the leader voice said "Good job Mars, Now we can have the power of speed to captured Dailga and it twin Palkia." Mars turn around to see Cyrus, the boss of the group, standing there with a smuke smile. "Sir, S-should we really hurt him."

"Of course, I doubt he be helping willing."

Mars know she need to get Ash out of here. So swallow henerves and grasp a poke ball and stand next to Ash ready to fight to get him out of there. Cyrus saw this and said in a cold voice "You dare go against me."

"Yes."

Cyrus smile a creepy smile ad said die.

Mars grab Ash shield him from an attack. She hear a boy say Vie used teleper . Next thing she knew, she and Ash was in a nice grassed field. A boy with who look alote like Ash but have red eyes came up with a boy, who have brown hair and eyes, came up and ask "Why did you turn on your group to procted the kid."

"I didn't want to see him hurt."

"Well I guess we should wait for him to wake up to explain everything. Anyways I'm Joey Ferrrell and mister silence over here is Red Ketchum."

"Name Mars Phoenixs"

Hey I know it seem rush but come on other storys, sorry and Try to update soon. Also help with an egg it going to be a shiny Mew. Also Joey is an frieand Oc I add the last name because he need one. So review and have a cookie for being patien.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I know it been long time, but I having trouble sleeping and don't have a computer. So let see what happen today shall we.

Ash woke up to see he on Snow lap, looking trouble sleeping. He sat up and saw he was in a tent, but not his. He put Snow down and put a blanked over her. He walk out to see Mars in a maid outfit and two people laughing at her. He said "Umm, Can anyone tell me what happen or are you going to laugh all day."

Joey him everything and why Mars in maid outfit. Apparently she was going to travel with Ash as his maid, because he was badly hurt by her.

Ash just sight and said "As least she quit that team of weirdo's."

He then Notice Red standing there smiling at Ash. Ash went up to Red and punch him in the gut hard.

"Three years and two month of not seeing you and hearing of you, You decided to come find me. Tell me why your hear and give you an earful."

Red was shaking in fear at his little brother angry and said " I try to see you off on your journey. But Vee decided to mess with me and teleport me in the Hoen. Then have lapras surf me to you. but got lost and end up there when you left to Hoen. I try have Vee teleport me home to see mom. And well you guess it because I keep getting lost that not to now I can see you."

Everyone was laughing at Red sad face of getting lost Easley. Ash was happier to know he at least try to see him. "So any way where my egg?"

Joey was about to say it was in his back pack when Arume came rushing to ash as with the egg.

"Darling thegg is hatching !" Ash was so happy here took the egg and place it in front of him. The egg stared to open. Then out came...A blue Mew. When it turn to Ash it said "Daddy."

Ash smile warmle and said "Yes, I'm you father."

Then a vocie said "and I'm your mother." Ash turn around to see a pink cat. "Mew it good to see you again. Are you here to take her away?"

"No, she need a father, So I wonder is it okay if I come with you on your journey."

"I don't see why not, so here my pokeball."

He caugth both Mews and turn aroud to see shocks faces. He sweatdrop forgetten he didn't tell them any of his advertue. ' This is going to take awalile, As least it won't be mor weird." How wrong he is.

Know it been long but please reveiw and and no flams.


End file.
